


California (Here We Come)

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza takes in Alicia. Together they move across the state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rest Your Weary Head

"He's gonna turn."

Alicia stops dragging Matt along to the road to the hospital to look to the house to her left. There's a blonde young woman with her combat boots on the railing of a porch, cigarette in her hand, aviators on.

"Who the fuck are you?"Alicia spits.

The blonde laughs, and stands, lifting her hands to the sky.

"I'm your fuckin' guardian angel, sweetheart. Name's Elyza."

Alicia trudges on, rolling her eyes. Matt lets out a pitiful moan.

"He's gonna turn, then bite you. Be smart."

Elyza moves closer, hops the fence of the house.

"I can't leave him," Alicia sighs, turning to face her.

"Then go inside. Have a nap. When you wake up, I'll have taken care of him," she says calmly, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"You mean murder him."

"Yeah, if you wanna be blunt. It needs to be done, but you don't have to be around to see it."

"How do you know? Have you seen it?" Alicia scans her face, looking for a sign of untrustworthiness. She finds none, just genuine curiosity, a sense of mischief and playfulness.

"Too many times. I don't want to witness that again. Let me protect you from the things I've seen. It changes you. It hardens you."

Elyza moves to shoulder Matt's weight. He's unconscious at this point, looking on death's door. Alicia sighs in defeat. She stands fully erect, looking towards the house.

"Go sleep. When you wake up, this one will be in a better place, believe me. He's hurting. Let me end it for him."

Alicia nods and walks silently to the front door. She finds a bedroom that looks comfortable and lived in. She notes the leather jacket draped over a chair. She notes a map of Southern California on the wall, marks and pins adorning it. There's a small Australian flag on the desk.

She sags onto the bed, and although she's known Elyza for only minutes, but she recognizes her scent. It's warm heady musk, floral yet earthy. There's a hint of cigarette smoke there, too. She's asleep before she can realize she's slipping away.

She wakes to the dim light of dawn. She peeks her eyes open, Elyza's there, shotgun in hand, looking out the window. She glances down at Alicia, sad smile on her lips.

"You're safe. Matt's gone."

"How do you know his name?" Alicia rasps.

"Wallet. Still don't know yours though, beautiful."

"My boyfriend just died, can you hold off on the flirting?"

Elyza smiles then, a toothy grin that gives Alicia butterflies. She sits up, eyes the glass of water on the nightstand. She drinks it greedily.

"Alicia Clark. And thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For whatever this is. Your help," Alicia says standing up.

"Let's just say... I have a connection to you. Something deep and meaningful."

"Sounds like bullshit, but I won't say I'm not drawn to you somehow," Alicia says moving to the living room. Elyza follows, shouldering her shotgun.

"So, what do you think?" Elyza says looking a bit nervous.

"I think you're an insane Australian with too many guns. And I'm pretty sure I've seen you before, and that you were likely stalking me. But you seem friendly enough," she shrugs.

"Stalking? No. But I have been waiting on you. I had a feeling you'd be by today. And I have a perfectly acceptable number of guns. There's one for you," Elyza nods at a 9mm Glock on the table.

Alicia picks up the gun, weighs it her hand. Elyza thinks it suits her.

"You don't deny you're insane though?" Alicia pins her with a look, stepping closer, gun in hand.

"Insanity is defined as repeating the same actions over and over, excepting different results. I'm here, with you, like I have been before. Last time it ended poorly, and here I am expecting a different result. Ergo, I am insane," Elyza says with a shrug.

"Somehow, I believe you."

Elyza steps even closer, into Alicia's personal space. Alicia doesn't back down, just tilts her chin up in a challenging manner.

"I hope you're rested. We're moving on today."

"To where?" Alicia shifts, scanning Elyza's face again. She's relaxed, but the shade of her blue eyes has shifted to something darker.

"Bay area. There's an island I want to look into. Could have working airplanes."

"And the airplane would take us where exactly?"

Elyza laughs then, a throaty hearty chuckle that sets the butterflies going again in Alicia's stomach.

"Why, Australia, mate!"


	2. On the Way to Fresno

Elyza's packing up then, rolling up her map. She shrugs her leather jacket on, picks up a GPS tracker, shoulders a backpack.

"I've got family out there," Alicia admits.

"And you want to find them?" Elyza says, locking into grey-green eyes.

"No. I want to survive," Alicia says, and she's surprised at her own honesty.

"Then you'll come with me. It'll be rough making it to the coast. But you'll be with me," Elyza ventures a small smile.

Alicia doesn't feel entirely sure of herself. Elyza seems to be sure of herself though, so Alicia follows her lead.

They move to the garage, and Alicia is surprised to find a motorcycle there. It's all black and chrome. There's a second seat, a backrest and a pair of helmets.

"There was someone else," Alicia says.

"No. This one's always been meant for your pretty bum," Elyza laughs.

"You've been looking at my ass?"

"I'll admit to it. It's quite a nice rear. It looks like it'd fit my hands quite nicely."

"Just start up it up, you dirty bitch," Alicia laughs.

Elyza starts up the engine and looks back expectingly. Alicia slides on, hands going instinctively to Elyza's hips.

"Buckle up, buttercup," Elyza says, handing her a helmet.

Thirty minutes later and they're weaving through stopped cars, dodging walkers as they go. The highways is crowded with a mix of both. Elyza navigates them effortlessly. Alicia's hands are tight around her lower abs.

Soon they're on their way north, path much clearer. Alicia takes her Glock out, taking aim at walkers as they pass.

"Have a go, then!" Elyza yells back at her.

Alicia locks on to an oncoming walker and fires.

"Fantastic!" Elyza yells.

Her first walker kill, off the back off a 35mph bike to a moving target. Pride swells within her. She can feel Elyza's smile through the back of her head.

They're silent for a long time before Elyza looks down then back.

"Gotta stop for petrol!" she yells. Alicia just loosens her grip and takes her Glock off safety.

They roll into a gas station, and Alicia notes it's full of walkers. Elyza pulls her helmet off, and her hair looks adorably messy, Alicia thinks.

"I'll take point," the blonde says scanning the area.

She swipes Matt's credit card, and Elyza moves to circle Alica. Two walkers are on the way already. Alicia starts to pump the gas, eyes darting nervously. One loud bang of the shotgun, and they're all on her.

Walkers swarm Elyza, and she struggles to reload her shotgun. Alicia is beyond worried. Elyza gives a shattering elbow to the one nearest and reloads her gun in one fluid motion. The next undead gets a face full of lead. They next pair get a sweeping roundhouse kick to the temples. She reloads her gun quickly, then there's another loud bang. Two more walkers fall.

"If I can't make it," the crack of Elyza's fist to a walker, "get to your family," another loud bang of the shotgun.

"I'm not leaving you, you asshole," Alicia replies throwing away the nozzle.

Then the sound of Alicia's Glock rings about them. Elyza springs onto the bike, screwing the gas cap back on. As soon she feels Alicia's front press to her back, she shakes off the last walker and kicks off.

As they pull away from the gas station, Elyza feels Alicia relax into her.

"We're in the clear for a long while," Elyza says, driving back to the highway.

Elyza can feel Alicia's sigh against her neck.

"When do we stop next?" Alicia asks, dreading the answer.

"That was Bakersfield. We rest at Fresno," Elyza shoots back.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be slow going for now. Too many stalled cars. I'll need to sleep by then."

And it truly is slow going. Alicia picks off a walker or two to keep herself awake. Elyza seems to being slipping into sleepiness.

Eventually they pull up to a posh hotel that looks deserted. Elyza greets the deceased bellhops with her shotgun, and Alicia takes care of the lobby staff. Alicia jams the elevator button and waits, her back to the elevator shaft.

Elyza kicks down the door to the topmost suite, lets Alcia in, and she jams the door back in. She shoves a heavy dresser against the door, and they both sigh in relief.


	3. Sarah Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia gets a new toy, and Elyza is a horny slut tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming, not now but #soon.

Alicia wakes up to Elyza's breathy moans.

"Lex...Ahhhh."

Somehow she had traveled in her sleep. She had gone to bed in the bedroom furthest from Elyza. Now she's here in her bed, hand splayed across her taut stomach under her shirt, the other in blonde waves, stomach pressed against her back, her crotch meeting Elyza's firm ass.

Alicia stills, Elyza rubbing back against her. Here she is in Fresno, in the master bedroom of a hotel suite, hands all over an Australian killer. Yet she can't stop the hand on Elyza's stomach going south. She meets Elyza's center over her underwear and hears a loud gasp.

"Don't tease me," Elyza whispers, voice low and raspy.

Alicia backs away then, rolling over. She feels a heavy loss, and she fights the urge to just give in.

"I'm sorry," Alicia mumbles. "That was a mistake."

"Fair enough," Elyza sighs.

Alicia moves to straddle Elyza then, looking down at her with extreme scrutiny.

"Who's Lexa?"

"You are. Or were."

"That makes zero sense," Alicia says rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't have to. But she's there. I can see it sometimes," hands running across Alicia's knees.

Alicia places her hands on the blonde's side, a roguish smirk playing on her lips. She attacks then, tickling Elyza. The laughs she gets in return are like a song, melodious and loud.

"Oi! Cut that shit out!" Elyza says between laughs. Alicia stops then, leaning in close. Elyza can feel her warm breath on her face.

"You want me," Alicia states in a whisper.

"Hard not to, babe," Elyza replies, hands coming up to tuck brown hair behind her small ears.

"Maybe some day," Alicia says, giving Elyza a tender kiss on the cheek.

"That's my line," Elyza says into the inch between them.

"No," Alicia laughs. "Your line is 'Hey gorgeous, wanna ride on my bike?'"

"I've never used that line. At least not on you..."

"You pull a lot of girls that way?"

"I've had a few," Elyza says evasively.

They leave the hotel just ten minutes later, wasting a few walkers on the way. They raid a supermarket on their way out of Fresno. Alicia picks out a wooden baseball bat, wraps it in barbed wire from the garden section, securing it with a staple gun. Elyza meets her at the front, their shared backpack stuffed with food, a case of bullets and one of shotgun shells. Alicia gives a testing swing as she walks toward the entrance.

"She's a beaut. All good weapons have a name, the shotty is Teddy. Like a Teddy bear, he's my security blanket. What's hers?"

Alicia looks it over for a few minutes.

"Sarah Connor. Terminator of Terminators."

Elyza nods, a small smile worn as she tips her aviators back down. They walk out and Alicia takes a furious swing at the nearest walker. He's down in a heap in milliseconds.

"Homerun," Alicia says dryly. She slips her helmet back on, puts one hand firmly around Elyza's hips, the other with a tight grip on Sarah's handle. They make their way slowly through walkers and stalled cars. Alicia swings at them as they pass.

"Road block ahead," Elyza says with an impressive sigh.

There's a large sand filled blockade, and there's not a clear way around it. Walkers are surrounding it.

"What do we do? Leave the bike?"

"Fuck no," Elyza replies taking in the situation.

There's a semi-truck nearby. It looks heavy and powerful enough to move the blockade.

"Check for the keys in that big truck, I'll cover your back."

Alicia manages to find the keys in seconds, and cranks the engine. She also finds a button that releases the back rolling door. She hears a loud gunshot then the door opening. The ramp is pulled out, and the bike is in with another loud bang of the shotgun. Alicia pokes her head of the window, and Elyza is giving one last walker a sucker punch to the face. They're both in as the majority of the walker horde descends upon them.

"You know how to drive stick?" Elyza yells over the walkers and the engine.

"Coach me through it," Alicia says, hand gripping the gear stick.

It takes five tries, but then their barrelling through walkers, and pushing past the blockade. As soon as they're clear, Elyza hops out, and retrieves the bike. As she rolls it up to the driver's side, a walker blindsides her. Alicia barely has time to warn her, and it's too late.

Elyza is tackled to the pavement, and Alicia is screaming. This cannot be happening. But it is.


	4. Kiss Me, You Stupid Hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walkers are rude, and Alicia makes a move.

Elyza is on the ground, a walker on top of her, another reaching for her ankle, teeth bared, ready to bite. Alicia fumbles with her handgun, then gets a shot off into the back of the lower one's head. She's not confident she can kill the other without injuring Elyza or missing. She pops the truck door open, and does the dumbest thing she can think off.

She dives for the walker and manages to push him off. She lands hard on her forearms, but pops back up in time to scramble onto the back of the motorcycle. She gets quick look at Elyza, and she's bleeding, beside all the walker blood, she's hurt. But then they're gone, and Alicia can't see her face anymore.

They make an emergency stop at the first hotel that doesn't look like it has bed bugs. Soon they're barricaded in and Elyza's pulling her torn shirt off, leather jacket discarded.

"There's a first aid kit in the backpack. I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to patch me up."

There's a long gash across her chest, starting on one shoulder and ending at her black bra. A small mercy. Alicia nods, and sets about her work methodically.

She's looming over Elyza, eyes trying to to settle on her full, heavy breasts. They look so inviting. She can't decide if she wants them in her hands or her mouth first. The presence of the bed the blonde is laying on is not helping her situation. Elyza jolts her from her thoughts.

"I know, they're distracting," she laughs and Alicia allows herself to watch them bounce with her laugh. She rolls her eyes at herself, and opens the alcohol pad and starts wiping at the gash. It's long but not deep.

"That bugger sting like a bitch," Elyza hisses.

"Stop being a pussy."

Alicia pulls out a tube of antibiotic ointment and uses her fingers to apply it. When she reaches the swell of Elyza's breast she flicks her eyes up to meet blue ones. She's serious now and her eyes are turning darker.

"Is it wrong that I want to kiss you?" Alicia whispers.

"Never," Elyza replies, swallowing hard, eyes falling to plump soft lips.

Elyza sits up slowly, legs moving to rest on the floor, her thighs moving to either side of Alicia. She's closer now, flush with the edge of the bed. Elyza waits, she won't rush her, and Alicia knows this.

Alicia brings a tentative hand to her cheek, fingers running across her jaw, then dancing up to softly touch her lips. They feel even softer than they look. She climbs onto the bed then, straddling Elyza, hands around her neck, fingers pulling her in.

The kiss starts gently, soft like it could break them. Alicia can feel sparks, and the pleased hum Elyza gives her when they break is a reward in its own right.

"Are... Are you OK?" Elyza asks, brow furrowed.

"Since when are you respectful and considerate?"

"I have a galant side. You're important to me. I want you to be comfortable."

Alicia kisses her again, and she feels hands wrap around her hips, pulling her in. She slips her tongue out, and is greeted with a low moan. Another kiss and then Elyza is sucking her tongue into the slick heat of her mouth. Alicia shudders a bit, and kisses her harder.

When they break next they're both panting, foreheads resting against each other's.

"You're a really good kisser," Alicia smiles.

"You have the most fantastic lips I've ever had the honor to taste."

"You can compliment me all you want, but I'm not fucking you," Alicia says standing up, cheeks flushed.

"Yet?"

"Maybe... You're kinda irresistible."

Elyza sighs, redresses, and moves to make them a meal. She pulls out a surprise for Alicia. A bottle, rather large, of red wine.

"Let's stay here for the night. I think we've pushed our luck enough for one day."

Alicia nods and kicks off her Converse. She could use a drink at this point. Maybe several. If she ends up drunkenly making out Elyza, then well, fuck it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some kudos to encourage me.


End file.
